T'Shana Tubed, Dr. Sc.
The rather temperamental Vulcan/Human hybrid has been temporarily assigned to the Sovereign-Class Starship USS Columbia as a provisional Lieutenant. Personal History T'Shana was born on Caldos II, where her mother, Tasya Alves, a Brazilian native, was working as an Anthropologist. She was studying the integration of non-natives at Caldos Colony, one of the Federation's first major terraforming projects. Tasya raised her daughter as a single mother for many years, due to T'Shana's fleshly father not even being aware of her existence. Her mother had met and copulated a single time with a Vulcan Scientist named Tubed during a Science convention at the Federation Academy of Sciences on Deneb V. Tubed had enter Pon Farr and engaged with Tasya to end his Pon Farr in time for the convention's start. Tasya, finding herself pregnant, took a mission to Caldos II, partly for anthropological studies and party for being in serene surrounding to give birth to her child. The Colony, modeled after Earth's Scotland region, prove to be a good place. She named her child T'Shana after her mother Shana, but gave the name a Vulcan twist, since the girl undeniably had typical Vulcan features, i.e. pointed ears and straight eyebrows. Tasya also gave her daughter the last name Tubed as a testimony to her father. She raised T'Shana on Caldos II for 7 years, then moved on to a new assignment on the planet Iyar. During their stay, T'Shana, by then in her early teens, was privileged to meet Captain Jean-Luc Picard as part of a cultural exchange program. His visit brought about a growing interest about Starfleet in her. A year later, Tasya moved with her daughter to the planet Zayra IV, where they stayed on a Federation Starbase. There Tasya met the merchant Zuran K'Reskedo, who owned a business and was trading in engineering technology. She married Zuran just 6 months later. The native Zayraian adopted T'Shana and helped Tasya raise her daughter for the remainder of her teenage years. Though, T'Shana's official name became T'Shana K'Reskedo-Tubed, she opted to only use her Vulcan name. Her parents found T'Shana to be fairly easy to raise, even through her teenage years. She was rather disinterested in dating or any other frivolous pursuits, though her temper sometimes flared. Her mother chalked it up to her daughter lacking any real Vulcan influence in her life, guiding her through deep inner searches and immersing her mind in peaceful mediations. Her temperament is one aspect of her personality that T'Shana had been struggling with from early age onward. After she reached the age of 18, she informed her mother that she wanted to spend a year on Vulcan to learn the way of her ancestors. She moved in hopes to find peace of mind and reign in her emotions. Unfortunately, it was as easy as T'Shana had pictured and her Vulcan mentors where exasperating her. Starfleet History One month short of a year, T'Shana ended her stay on Vulcan and traveled to Earth, applying for Starfleet Academy. The knowledge her step-father had passed along to her about technology and particularly engineering technology proved to be valuable in passing her entrance exam. Starfleet Academy By the end of her 4 years in the Academy, T'Shana had established herself as an expert in the field of engineering. Instead of being assigned to a Starship, she was asked if she'd be interested in continuing her studies into the field of theoretical and applied engineering to eventually join the Engineering Team at Utopia Planitia. It only took her another two years to earn her Doctorate in Engineering technology and several other degrees. Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards The following year, at the age of 25, T'Shana joined the Engineering Team at the Fleet Yards. She integrated herself well into the team and became an important contributor in innovative design, particularly refitting newer vessels in line with advancing technology. To her dismay, by age 30, her temperamental side suddenly received a major boost, when she enter what was deemed to be her sexual maturity stage, and she began experiencing Pon Farr type of phases at intervals of 6 or 7 months. Getting along with workmates and specifically her superior, Admiral Zea Qu'Atack, was getting increasingly difficult. On SD 200802.10, T'Shana received orders for a temporary assignment to the USS Columbia. USS Columbia T'Shana traveled to Starbase 718, close to the Romulan Neutral Zone, to rendezvous with the Columbia and begin her assignment on SD 200802.20. Despite her knowing that she had probably received the transfer orders to remove her from the Fleet Yards for a while, she was actually looking forward to being part of the ship's Engineering department, for she had designed some of the updated part on the Sovereign-Class C vessel. Her official role would require her to evaluate the field testing of the ship's recent upgrades and refittings, and to function as a consultant to the Engineering department on matters of functionality and practicality of the recent updates. Unfortunately for her, though, she soon found out she had been posted as Science officer Additional Information Degrees: Doctorate - Theoretic and Applied Engineering Sciences and Technology Master - Astrogeology and Atmospheric Chemistry Bachelor - Anthropology and Quantum Mechanics See Also *Samuel Young Tubed, T'Shana Tubed, T'Shana